


Movie Time

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, General, Humor, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trio attempting to choose a movie to see is a major feat in and of itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Time

**Author's Note:**

> First published 6/23/2004 on LJ

"We should go, Mom. The movie starts in a half hour."

"What movie are you going to see?"

"Yeah, Kira, what movie are we going to see?" Ethan asked coyly.

"I don’t want to see a chick flick," Conner said quickly.

"Well, I don’t want to see a movie about sports, war, or monsters," Kira shot back.

Ethan opened his mouth, but the other two said in unison, "And no computer movies."

"What’s left then?" Lucy sounded amused by the banter.

A silence fell as they thought about their options. "The new Jack Black movie?" Ethan ventured.

"It’s gonna hafta be." Conner didn’t sound disappointed at all. They both looked at Kira expectantly.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," she said, glancing down at the theater listings. "But that movie really does start in a half hour."

"Let’s go then. I hate sitting anywhere but the center of the theater." Ethan rose from his chair.

Conner was on his feet instantly. "Yeah, I want Red Vines."

"Conner, you just ate two meals." Kira exchanged an exasperated glance with Ethan.

"So? I’m still hungry. Between digging through fields and soccer, I burn a lot of energy," Conner said defensively.


End file.
